


By the Fireplace

by sydwrites



Series: CHRISTMAS FICS 2020 [7]
Category: Black KKKlansman (2018)
Genre: Bondage, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Christmas Tree, Cold Weather, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Marriage Proposal, Name-Calling, Romance, Smut, Snow, christmas light bondage, flip calling you "peanut"™️, happy holidays y'all!, horse-drawn sleigh ride, lumberjack fantasies, smoking kink (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: Flip takes you up to his mountain cabin for the holidays this year and he's got an extra special present for you...
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Series: CHRISTMAS FICS 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062617
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> i lost the original request...sorry.
> 
> part one of four.
> 
> enjoy!

This year, for the first time ever, Flip got an actual break from work. A whole week with Flip, you couldn’t believe it.

So, as a special treat, he decided to take you up to his cabin in the mountains to celebrate the holidays. Even though Flip was Jewish, he still loved getting a Christmas tree and decorating it.

He likes to call it a “Chanukah Bush”, to which you just laugh and roll your eyes.

He’s such a dork sometimes.

You arrived at the cabin early in the morning and got settled before joining Flip out on the porch to watch the sunrise. He made you some hot chocolate, knowing you’re not the biggest coffee fan, for you to sip as the sun spread across the small settlements on the horizon.

Afterwards, Flip lit a fire in the fireplace while you swaddled yourself in a variety of warm blankets on the couch in front of the TV. He joined shortly after, trying to put himself under some blankets but quickly giving up with a huff.

“Jesus, how many blankets do you need?”

You giggle. “All of them.”

He just shook his head, smiling as he pulled you in for a kiss. “So, what do you want to do today?”

You think for a moment. “How about going to pick out a tree?”

Flip’s face lights up softly at your suggestion. “I love that idea, I actually know a place not far where we can cut down our own.”

Your teeth grab your bottom lip as you imagine Flip chopping down a tree with a cigarette between his teeth...with his red and black flannel on...

“Hellooooo?” His hands were waving in front of your face. “You zoned out there for a second.”

You shook your head, chuckling, trying to stave off your growing arousal. “Sorry, I was just thinking about something.”

His eyebrows raised. “What were you thinkin’ about, peanut?”

“Nothing...” Your face suddenly felt hot. “Should we get ready to go?”

“Hmmm...what’s goin’ on inside that pretty little head of yours?” He looked at you with a suspicious glance, chuckling lightly. “The place doesn’t open for another two hours, but I know the owner. He’ll let us in early.”

You smiled, getting up and walking over to the sink with your burrito of blankets still wrapped around you. Suddenly, you felt him come up behind you, hands on your hips while his lips started kissing at your neck.

“What were you thinkin’ about earlier? Tell me.” He breathed against your skin. “I know it was something that got you hot.”

Your eyes went wide. “N-No it wasn’t...”

He smirked. “You really think that after three years of dating I don’t know when you’re turned on?” His beard tickled your skin as he started nipping up and down your neck. “I saw you start playing with that bracelet you always wear, a telltale sign. Then, you shifted around until your sleep pants rubbed right against your clit.”

You shuddered and he chuckled.

“There’s a reason why I’m such a good detective, Y/N. Now, tell me what you were thinkin’ about.”

A sigh escapes your lips. “I was thinking about you...um...c-chopping down a tree. L-Like a...”

“Like a what, peanut? Wanna hear you say it.”

Your thighs pressed together instinctively. “Like a...l-lumberjack, shit.”

“You like that idea, huh? Me chopping down a tree for the living room? I bet you imagined me in a flannel, didn’t you? Maybe even smoking a cigarette?” His semi hard-on was nudging your back while his hands trailed down to your crotch, cupping it in his palm. “I know how much you like seeing me smoke, peanut.”

You were soaking wet now, hips subtly grinding against his palm. “F-Fuck, Flip...y-your black a-and red one.”

“My black and red flannel, hmm?” He chuckled, chin resting against your shoulder while he slid his boxers down and took his cock in his calloused palm, grunting softly. “You want me to be your lumberjack, peanut? Want me to go out there and chop down a tree, drag it back and put it in the truck?”

Your legs were trembling with each word he spoke. “God y-yes Flip, cut it down with your axe l-like a...real man.”

“Oh shit.” Flip growled, vigorously jerking his cock as his fingers started pressing and rubbing against your clit. “I’ll f-fuck show you what a real man is, cut down that f-fuckin’ tree with one swing.” He smacked your ass hard before continuing the pace on his stiff length. “And then after I’m done, b-beard all covered in snowflakes and flannel all s-sappy, I’ll fuck my little peanut so good and hard. Make you s-suck me off in the fuckin’ truck, then you’ll ride me like a good slut, show your lumberjack how g-grateful you are for me doin’ all that work.”

You were full-on humping his hand, chasing the orgasm that was just out of reach. “S-Shit...fuck...I’m so c-c-close.”

Suddenly, he smacked your pussy, making you yelp before his hands greedily pulled your pants down. He lined himself up with your entrance before pushing in slowly, letting you feel every single inch. His chin still rested on your shoulder as he started steadily fucking you. “Christ, so w-wet and tight, squeezing my cock real good.”

Your back arched, hips pushing back against his strokes, allowing him to get deeper inside of you. “Oh fuck baby, that’s it, fuck me like a r-real man.”

“You want a real man to fuck you, huh?” His hips suddenly sped up, balls slapping rhythmically against your ass. “Then you’re gonna get one, gonna get fucked so hard, won’t even remember your own damn name.”

He started pounding you, showing no mercy. You cried out, reaching down to rub your clit. “O-Oh, y-yes, f-f-fuck!”

“Yeah, you like that? You like this man’s big fat f-fucking cock pounding your tight pussy?”

Your breathing was heavy and you rubbed your clit even harder, so close to orgasm. “Fuck, I love it Flip, love your big cock so much!”

Flip growls, length pulsing inside of you, meaning that he was close too. “Of course you do ‘cause you’re getting fucked by a real man, Y/N.”

“I’m gonna cum Flip, oh f-fuck!”

His teeth were bared and he snarled as his hips sped up even more, quickly bringing you to climax.

“Yes, oh fuck yes, I’m coming!”

“That’s right, cum for your big strong man, cum for my fat cock!”

Your walls tightened around him tightly and it wasn’t long before he was cumming too, pushing his thick ropes right into your welcoming pussy. “Urrrrrrghhhhhhh, fuck!”

His hips lazily rut into you for a bit before stopping, chin lifting off your shoulder and lips sucking your skin. Eventually, he pulled out and grabbed a paper towel, cleaning himself up before wiping you off. He nonchalantly tossed the spoiled towel aside and pulled his pants up, soon doing the same to yours before he turned you around and pulled you in for a searing kiss.

“That was so good.” He moaned as he pulled away. “Really hot, fuck, I needed that.”

You were still a bit breathless as you spoke. “So good, Phil, thank you.”

He smiled, giving you one last kiss before pulling away to grab and light a cigarette. “Now, go get ready. I’ll call Earl and ask if we can pick our tree out early.”

You nod, starting to walk away before Flip called after you, making you turn around.

“And peanut...will you lay my red and black flannel out for me please?”

You bit your lip, winking.

“Sure thing, lumberjack.”


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> christmas tree-picking adventures and lumberjack fantasies come to life! 
> 
> **NOTE: there is no smut in this part, only fluff.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part two of four.
> 
> enjoy!

The gravel crunched beneath the truck's tires as Flip drove down the windy driveway to the tree farm. You watch the beautiful tree-filled landscape appear through the dense forest guarding the view. There had to be at least ten acres of just trees, not to mention a house and a small stable.

Flip smiled to himself as he saw you taking in the landscape, noticing how your eyes went wide and you looked around like a child in a candy shop.

He pulled up to the old barn and waved to the older gentleman walking towards the truck. You hopped down from the cab as you heard Flip’s lighter flicker to life.

“Jerry, good to see you.” Flip said, shaking the man’s hand before turning to you, gesturing you over. He wrapped an arm around you and took a quick drag before introducing you.

“This is my girlfriend, Y/N.”

You smiled and shook his hand. “It’s nice to meet you.”

The kind man smiled back and shook your hand firmly before looking between the two of you.

“What the hell is a pretty girl like you doin’ with a guy like Zimmerman?”

You threw your head back and laughed heartily along with Jerry as Flip just shakes his head, rolling his eyes.

“Very funny, you two.”

You smack his pec playfully, looking up at him. “What am I doing with a guy like you, Zimmerman?”

Jerry chimed in. “I’ve known Flip since he was a boy. He got into a little trouble as a teenager, but he’s a fine young man.”

Your eyes went wide. “Flip…Detective Zimmerman…getting into trouble? Shocker.”

Jerry chuckled. “Y’know, while I drive y’all out to the field, I ought to tell you some stories…”

Flip groaned and you laughed, walking up to Jerry and putting your arm around him.

“Please, do tell.”

You and Jerry made your way over to the Gator while Flip watched the two of you walking together, talking and laughing. As embarrassed as he was that Jerry was telling you stories about his childhood, the sight and sound brought a small smile to his face.

He’d always found it incredible how well you were able to jump right in and get along with pretty much anyone. Yet another reason why he hoped and planned to make you his…forever.

\--

“And then there was the time that Flip and his friends crashed his momma’s brand new car…”

Flip interjected. “Alright now, Jerry, I think that’s enough embarrassing stories.”

“Nooooooo! I want to hear it!” You whined and Flip couldn’t help but chuckle, shaking his head. You looked up at him and pouted. “Please?”

He smiles softly and plants a kiss on your forehead. “I can’t say no to you when you make that face, peanut, you know that.”

A smile grew on your face and you lifted up to place a quick kiss on his lips. “Thank you, baby.”

Then, you turned back to Jerry. “Please, continue with your story, Jerry.”

Both of you talked and laughed the rest of the way out to the tree field while Flip just rolled his eyes and pulled you closer into his side.

When you got to the edge of the field, the three of you started to walk around looking at the trees.

Almost immediately, your eyes landed on a smaller but thicker tree off to the side, and you fell in love. You pulled away from Flip and walked over to the tree excitedly, dragging him along with you.

“Look, Flip, it’s the perfect size for the cabin!”

He appraised it with a furrowed brow. “It’s a little…uh...stubby-looking, don’t you think?”

You frowned. “Not everyone was graced with your impressive height, Phillip. I like this one.”

Flip shrugged and put a cigarette between his teeth, lighting it up. “Alright, if this is the one you want, then I shall deliver.”

You chuckled as he gestured over to Jerry. “The lady has chosen!”

Jerry laughs and brings over two saws, handing one to Flip before both of them start to hack away at the tree. You watched intently as Flip’s muscular arms and back pressed against his flannel with each swipe of the blade.  
It took mere minutes before the tree fell onto the snow-covered ground, making an indent in the white pillow. In a joint effort, they pulled it up onto the back of the Gator before you began your journey back to the barn.

Once the tree was in the bed of the truck, you and Flip both thanked Jerry for letting you come early to pick a tree.

You looked over at the horses. “Hey Jerry, what are the horses used for?”

He smiled. “They pull carts and, if the weather’s right, a sleigh.”

Your eyes lit up. “Oh my gosh, a horse-drawn sleighride! That sounds wonderful, I’d love to go on one at some point.”

Out of your view, Flip’s eyebrows raised before an idea popped into his head.

“Peanut, go ahead and go to the truck, I need to talk to Jerry for a second.”

Your eyebrows furrowed but you walked over and hopped up into the cab anyways, waiting for him to return. You couldn’t help but watch as he talked with Jerry, a smile on his face the entire time, a rarity for Flip.

They hugged before Flip walked back over to the truck, hopping up and turning the key to start the engine.

“What did you talk with Jerry about, honey?”

His hand rested on your thigh as he drove up the winding driveway.

“Nothing, just wanted to thank him again for letting us come out.”

You raised your eyebrows. “Flip…you were smiling the entire time. I’ve never seen you smile like that before…what did you talk about with him, really?”

Flip looked over at you. “Really, it was nothing peanut. Don’t you worry about it, we’ve got a tree to decorate!”

You chuckle and look at him suspiciously as he pulls into the cabin’s driveway.

“Mmmmmmhmmmmm…I’ll find out what you’re up to eventually, Phillip.”

He laughed and put the truck in park. “You will, at some point.”

You got out of the truck and walked around the back.

“Now, lets get this tree inside.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't be afraid to leave kudos and/or comments if you liked this story and would like to see more from me! your feedback is very important to me and it helps me get a feel for what y'all are thinking about my work. 
> 
> syd <3


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas tree decorating (and the usual shenanigans) with Flip!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we've finally reached the part where the original tumblr request for "christmas light bondage" comes in! 
> 
> enjoy!

“Jesus...this is a small tree, why the hell is it so damn hard to put up?!” Flip grumbled, which made you chuckle softly, earning you a glare through the branches. “What’s so funny over there?”

You giggle, looking away. “Nothing, grumpy.”

He frowned. “You know this stuff pisses me off and it doesn’t help when you make jokes.”

His face immediately softened. “I’m sorry peanut, I didn’t mean that. I’m just frustrated.”

“Flip…” You walked around and pulled him in for a kiss. “I understand, no need to apologize.”

He smiled and bent down for an even deeper kiss, which quickly got heated before you pulled away, panting slightly.

“We still have to get this tree up and decorated, Phil, so you have to keep your hands to yourself…for now.” You winked and he purred, head nuzzling into your neck.

“Fine.” He groaned, pressing a few kisses against your skin before standing back up to hold the trunk of the tree while you pushed the screws in.

It took a little while longer before the tree was finally straight and secure in the stand. You went down to the basement to grab the bin of decorations while Flip made both of you some adult hot chocolate.  
You put the bin down in the living room before you heard some noise coming from the kitchen. You walked over and listened while he mumbled to himself as he stirred the hot chocolates.

Although you couldn’t make out much, you were able to make out a few bits and pieces. 

“I love you so much…”

“I can’t imagine life without you…”

Before you could listen anymore, he walked out of the kitchen, causing you to rush back over to the couch in the living room. 

Flip looked at you suspiciously as he handed you a mugful of hot chocolate.

“Everything okay, peanut? You look flushed.”

You nodded and took a sip of your hot chocolate. “Yup, the bin was a bit heavier than I expected, so it was hard to get up the steps.”

He frowned. “Why didn’t you call for me? I would’ve helped you.”

“I got it eventually, didn’t I?”

Flip laughed and took a long sip from his steaming mug before setting it down on the table, clapping his hands together.

“Alright, drink break’s over. We’ve got a tree to decorate!”

You rolled your eyes and set your mug down beside his. “Lead the way, lumberjack.”

\--

“Goddamn these lights.” Flip grumbled, cigarette between his teeth bobbing slightly as he spoke. “Any luck getting your side untangled?”

You shook your head and sighed. “Not enough to wrap around the tree.”

“We’re gonna have to go to the store and get new ones.”

He let go of the lights and lit his cigarette, taking a long drag while you continued to try and untangle the lights.

“No, no, I can get it. I just need a break for a little while.”

Suddenly, a lightbulb went off over Flip’s head and his lips curled up into a smirk.

“How much did you get undone so far?”

You looked over at him, confused at his question. “Um...maybe like a foot on each string...why?”

“Perfect. You’re taking that break now, and I’ll be joining you.”

Now you were really confused, turning around completely to face him. When you saw the mischievous and lustful glint in his eyes, your demeanor changed instantly, lips curling into a smirk.

“Oh, will I now? And who said you’ll be joining me?”

His pupils blew wide and he bit down on the cigarette between his teeth, quickly standing up before pulling you up with him with a hand wrapped around your neck. 

“I did.” He growled, eyes flickering down to the several small piles of lights on the floor behind you. “Bend over and pick those up. We’ll be needing them.”

You bit your lip and pulled away slightly before turning around to pick up the lights. Suddenly, his hand swatted your ass, making you jump and almost fall face-first onto the floor.

“Flip!”

He chuckled and smacked you again. “Pick ‘em up.”

The second you turned back around, he grabbed you and threw you over his shoulder before walking towards the stairs, making quick work of them with his large strides. He threw you down onto the bed before walking over to smash his cigarette in the ashtray on his bedside table. Then, he returned to your side and climbed on top of you, forcing your shirt up over your head, tossing it aside before your bra joined it in a growing pile on the floor. Before standing back up, he kisses you deeply and trails his lips down your figure, making sure to pay special attention to your pebbled nipples. 

After standing back up, he tore your bottoms and panties off, throwing them on the floor without a second thought. He then grabbed one of the light strings, tying it to the headboard before grabbing one of your wrists and wrapping the cord around it. You whimpered as he secured your wrist to the headboard, watching him bend over and plug them in, which made you giggle.

“You’re plugging them in?”

He looked over at you with a small smile. “Well, we haven’t lit the tree up yet, so I’m making up for it.”

You rolled your eyes and chuckled while he moved down to the foot of the bed with another string of lights, tying your ankle to the bed frame while allowing you some extra movement. Unfortunately, there wasn’t enough extra to reach the outlet, which made him a little grumpy. At least he could still have the ones wrapped around your hands plugged in.

Once he had all four of your limbs tied up and the lights plugged in, he stood at the foot of the bed and looked down at you, smirking. 

“Spread your legs, let me see your sweet pussy.”

Your legs spread ever so slightly and you stifle a smile as you watch his face contort in frustration. He walked to your side and bent over, breath tickling your neck. 

“I suggest you spread your legs like I asked before I walk out of here and leave you like this.”

You whimper and immediately spread your legs for him, making him chuckle darkly. 

“That’s my good girl.”

He returned to the foot of the bed, eyes roaming your bare figure as he worked to unbutton his flannel, slowly exposing his broad freckled chest to your awaiting eyes. His hands moved down to undo his jeans and he made quick work of sliding them down his long legs, groaning when his hard length bobbed out from beneath the restricting fabric. 

You were drooling at the sight of him naked in front of you, walls clenching as you watch him wrap a hand around his cock and start stroking it. He let out a long, breathy sigh while he pumped his cock rhythmically. You tried to push your legs together the slightest bit but he immediately caught you, eyes flickering up to yours. 

“Don’t move.”

Your head tilted back and you groaned, pulling slightly at the restraints around your limbs. 

“Flip...please…”

His hand sped up a little bit at your whines.

“What do you want, peanut? You’ve got to tell me.”

You huffed. “I want...I want you to touch me.”

“Hmmm...maybe.”

He chuckled, slowly walking around to the side of the bed before crawling on top of your chest, scooting up until the tip of his cock was right in front of your lips. 

“Open.”

Your jaw went slack as you made room for him, opening your mouth wide for him. He slapped his spongy head against your flat tongue before moving forward, sliding his length into your mouth.   
His hands wrapped around and supported your neck while he slid in further and further until his entire length into your mouth, feeling you start to choke beneath him. He groaned as he held himself in your mouth, waiting until the choking had subsided before starting to move. 

He slid himself out before thrusting back in, head falling back at the sensation.

“Oooohhhh Y/N…”

You’d started to tear up as you took his entire length in your mouth, eyes blurred as Flip used your mouth to pleasure himself. 

“Mmmmfhhhhkkk.” You moaned around him, making his hips buck forward. 

Flip’s hips started moving faster now, steadily fucking your mouth while his hands held firm on the sides of your face to keep you supported. Eventually, he grabbed a pillow and put it beneath your neck and you looked at him with gratitude.

His thumbs swiped your cheekbones as he looked down at you, wiping away the tears when they started streaming down your cheeks.

“You f-feel amazing, peanut, doing so well for me.” He praised, thrusting faster. “Gonna cum all over your pretty face.”

You nodded and he worked his hips until he was coming, quickly pulling out before ropes of cum spread across your face, painting your cheeks, nose, and lips with his warm release. He groaned as he did so, furiously stroking himself until he’d emptied every single drop onto you, taking a moment to admire his masterpiece before crawling down your body and settling with his face between your spread legs.

He nudged them even further apart by nuzzling your inner thigh with his nose before kissing up until he reached your bare folds. His breath on your wetness made you shudder and before you could say anything, he’d planted a wet, open-mouthed kiss on your folds, sucking a little bit just to tease. 

Your back arched off the bed and the lights wrapped around your wrist blinked as you pulled on them, gasping loudly.

“F-Fuck, Flip!”

Flip grinned on your folds before his tongue began to tease, kitten-licking your clit sporadically. You writhed and whimpered above him as his ministrations continued, lips now wrapped around the sensitive bud. Your hips ground and flinched with each of his movements, legs starting to tremble.

“O-O-Oh Flip, fuck, I’m close, baby.”

His lips sucked harder and his tongue moved faster, bringing you closer and closer to orgasm until you reached the edge.

And then he pulled away.

Just as you were about to cum.

You practically screamed in agony as your orgasm quickly faded, looking down at the perpetrator, who wore a smug grin on his face.

“Fuck! Why’d you do that?!”

He just laughed and sat up, leaning over until his face just above yours while he lined himself up with your soaked entrance.

“If you’re gonna cum, it’s gonna be around my cock.”

Before you could protest, he suddenly thrust his hips forward, filling you up completely within an instant. You gasped as he quickly picked up a steady pace, rubbing against every single sweet spot inside of you.

“B-Baby, fuck, you feel so good!”

Your praise only spurred him on, knowing that both of you wouldn’t last very long.

“Just for you, peanut, only f-for you! You’re mine, Y/N, all mine.” He growled in your ear, panting softly with each thrust. “Say it, say that y-you’re mine!”

You gasped and whimpered as you tried to speak. 

“I’m yours Flip, only yours!”

He moaned loudly, feeling his climax approaching. 

“That’s right, all mine, never a-anyone else’s.”

Your eyebrows furrowed at his words, thinking it was a bit odd to say it like that, but you figured it was just a spur-of-the-moment kind of thing.

“Y-Yes! Oh fuck, I’m so close, gonna c-cum!”

His eyes squeezed shut as he tried to keep his orgasm at bay, wanting to make you cum before he did. 

“I’m close t-too, peanut. C’mon, cum for me, my good girl!”

Your eyes fluttered shut as you let yourself go, allowing your long-awaited orgasm to wash over you. You were twitching and shaking beneath him, whispering in his ear,

“So g-g-good Flip, you always make me feel so good, baby.”

His panting was heavy as he neared release.

“Go ahead baby, let go for me, cum inside me. Fill me up, Flip, please.”

With that, he was finished, gasping as ropes of his release painted your walls and filled you up. He collapsed on top of you and kissed every single inch of skin he could find. 

Suddenly, you felt tears running down his cheeks and a gentle sob leave his body, immediately confusing and concerning you. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?”

Flip lifted his head, revealing his tear-stained cheeks and bright red nose. 

“Sorry p-peanut, I don’t know what came over me.” He chuckled, sniffling. “I just love you so much and I feel like I don’t say it enough.”

You shook your head and tried to lean in for a kiss, but you were abruptly stopped by the lights tied around your wrists. Flip immediately reached over and grabbed his Swiss Army knife from the bedside table and cut you free, much to your protest.

“Flip, we could’ve used those!”

“I’m getting us new ones, end of discussion.” 

You didn’t protest and, right when your arms were free, you wrapped them around him, gently rubbing his back.

“I know you love me, Flip, you don’t need to say it all the time for me to know it.”

His nose nuzzled yours before capturing your lips in a quick kiss.

“But you deserve to hear it all the time.” He insisted. “When you wake up, before I go to work, when I call you at lunchtime, after I get home from work, and before you go to bed, you deserve to hear it.”

Your eyes were watering now too. “Flip...I never knew you could be such a gooey romantic!”

Both of you laughed before he buried his face in your neck, leaving a few soft kisses on your skin. 

“I love you, Y/N, more than you could ever realize.”

You smiled, running a hand through his hair. 

“Aww, I love you too Flip.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't be afraid to leave kudos and/or comments if you liked this story and would like to see more from me! your feedback is very important to me and it helps me get a feel for what y'all are thinking about my work. 
> 
> syd <3


	4. Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Christmas Eve, Flip has an extra special present for you...
> 
> **NOTE: this chapter contains no smut, only fluff.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part four of four.
> 
> i've had fun writing this and i hope y'all have enjoyed reading it!
> 
> merry christmas to all that celebrate and happy holidays to everyone that doesn't!!

The tree was lit and shimmering as you wait for Flip to get back from whatever last-minute work thing he was taking care of tonight. You were bummed that he needed to work on Christmas Eve, of all nights. 

What in the world couldn’t wait until after Christmas?

Suddenly, a persistent knocking came on the front door and you rushed to open it, seeing Ron standing there looking out of breath. 

“Hey Ron, what’s up?”

He looked at you with a saddened expression. “It’s Flip…”

Your stomach dropped and you instantly grabbed your coat and followed him outside to the squad car. He put the sirens on and sped down the road before turning off at Jerry’s driveway.

“Ron...what-”

Torches lined the driveway as Ron turned off the sirens and drove slowly down the long, winding gravel road until the familiar barn came into view. It was strung with lights and, standing right in front of it was the two horses you’d seen out in the pasture that day, now all dolled up and attached to the sleigh Jerry had mentioned.

And in front of all of that, your handsome boyfriend, Flip Zimmerman, clad in a tuxedo with a bouquet of fresh red roses in his hands. 

Ron pulled up and you stepped out of the car, eyes already blurring with tears as you rushed up to him. He pulled you into a big hug before handing you the bouquet and holding you in his arms, looking down at you with a genuine grin.

You couldn’t help but smile back as you swatted his chest. “I can’t believe you made Ron lie to me!”

He put his hands up. “He wanted to help me!”

You looked back at Ron, who was laughing to himself in the driver's seat of the squad car, which made you roll your eyes as you turned back to Flip, who was laughing right along with him. 

“What are you up to, Phillip?” You asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion.   
His eyebrows waggled playfully. 

“Is it so wrong to want to give you a memorable Christmas Eve?”

You nodded, chuckling. “A little bit, but I do appreciate it. I’m so excited to go on an actual horse-drawn sleigh ride!”

Flip laughed at your child-like enthusiasm before bending down to kiss you, hands cradling the sides of your face. 

Ron soon pulled away and Flip guided you into the sleigh before he got up on the driver’s seat and took the reins. But, before he could pull away, you crawled up onto the seat next to him. He looked over at you with furrowed eyebrows.

“What, you really thought I’d sit back there by myself and let you steer the sleigh?”

Flip laughed and handed you the reins, wrapping an arm around your waist as you flicked the reins, sleigh lurching forward towards the forest surrounding the property.

Soon, you reached a clearing in the forest that had been set up with similar torches to the ones that lined the driveway. You pulled back and the horses came to a stop before you and Flip hopped down from the seat onto the powdery snow.

You went up to the horses and fed them some treats Jerry had given you before Flip came up behind you, large hand stroking one of the horses’ faces. 

“Their names are Jingle and Jangle.”

Both of you laughed in unison before Flip tapped your hip, pulling you away from the horses to face him. He reached up and pulled out a small portable radio, clicking the play button.

‘Baby It’s Cold Outside’ started playing and your face lit up as Flip pulled you flush against him, smiling down at you.

“May I have this dance?”

You nodded before resting your head on his chest, listening to his quickened heartbeat as you swayed side-to-side, just enjoying each other’s company. The bitter Colorado cold seemed to disappear when you were in each other’s embrace.

The song ended and Flip slowly pulled away, looking a bit nervous as he got down on one knee, reaching into his pocket for a small velvet box. He held it out and opened it up to reveal a gorgeous ring, stones glistening in the low light of the torches. 

You were in shock, unable to move or speak as he started his speech.

“Y/N...I certainly never thought that I’d be in this position. Ask any of the guys at the station, they’ll tell you how many times I swore off marriage.”

Both of you laughed briefly before he continued.

“But then you came along and all of those feelings went away instantly. You changed me, Y/N, in the best way possible and I want to be a better man because of you.”

He looked down at the ring before his eyes met your watering ones once again.

“I bought this after our one-year anniversary because even then, I knew that I wanted a life with you, to spend the rest of my life waking up and going to sleep by your side. I can’t imagine my life without you, Y/N, so…”

The tears were streaming down your cheeks at this point as he held the small box up closer to you, taking your left hand in his.

“Will you marry me?”

His face clearly reflected his nerves as he waited for your answer.

You jumped on top of him and kissed him furiously, smearing your tears onto his cheeks. When you pulled away, you saw that Flip had started to shed a few tears as well.

“S-So?” He asked, voice shaky. “Is that a yes?”

Nodding, you held your left hand out and he pulled the ring out, sliding it onto your finger. It was a perfect fit.

“Of course I’ll marry you, Flip.”   
You nuzzled your nose against his before he pulled you in for another kiss, pulling away shortly after.

“Hey, can we stand back up? The snow is melting onto my pants and...it’s cold.”

You threw your head back and laughed before standing up, admiring the new sparkle on your left ring finger before being pulled into yet another kiss, this one passionate and sloppy. His hands ran all over your body, making sure to pay extra special attention to your ass, which made you squeal into his mouth. 

“Flip!” You laughed. “Save that for when we get home!”

He grinned and bent down to nibble at your earlobe. “But I can’t help that my new fiance is so sexy…”

You shuddered and it took all of your willpower to pull away, looking back at the horses. 

“We should get them back to the stable, they deserve a nice and warm Christmas Eve.”

Flip agreed and both of you hopped back up onto the carriage and rode back into the night, hand in hand.

Needless to say, it wasn’t a silent night in the cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't be afraid to leave kudos and/or comments if you liked this story and would like to see more from me! your feedback is very important to me and it helps me get a feel for what y'all are thinking about my work. 
> 
> syd <3

**Author's Note:**

> please don't be afraid to leave kudos and/or comments if you liked this story and would like to see more from me! your feedback is very important to me and helps me get a feel for what y'all are thinking about my works. 
> 
> syd <3


End file.
